


Door to Door

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua gets thrown to the wolves by his fellow coworkers and friends. (Where they all asked for the cutest delivery boy and Joshua gets shoved onto the moped to deliver pizzas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ships aren't really fully realized in that no one gets him so yea. And the song I mention at the end is kelis's milkshake. an old song.

Jun checked each of the orders to make sure it said what it said. It wouldn’t be the first time they received requests like this on their shift. It’d just be the first time they received it simultaneously at the same time.  He cleared his throat in a nervous manner. “Well, it looks like we’ve got work to do.”

“Orders come in at once?” Vernon asked putting away his phone. It was slow enough where he could lounge against the counter playing his game apps trying to beat high scores and testing his English vocabulary against Joshua, who went to take his break in the fresh air, in Words with Friends.

“Yea,” he gave a cough. “But you won’t believe the special requests they asked for.”

“It can’t be as bad as that one person who asked the deliverer to do a sexy Macarena since it was their birthday.” Lucky for Vernon who came back from one delivery so he missed that one. But Jun on the other hand didn’t and was sent out. Sadly, none of them could go with him to capture the embarrassment. All they remembered was that Jun came back looking less than his usual cool: cheeks flushed, jittery, and eyes wide.

“It’s not but it’s super scary. Both of them asked for the same thing.” Jun said scratching his head.

Minghao popped out from the kitchen as he experimented with different flavors to maybe add on to the menu. The owner was cool enough to allow them to use the ingredients so they could try to come up with new menu items for his pizza parlor. “What did they ask for?”

“They asked us to send our cutest delivery boy,” he replied tilting his head, examining each of them.

“Why are you looking at us like that?” Vernon said nervously.

Minghao gave Jun the stink eye. “He’s checking us out,” pointing a finger at Jun. “He doesn’t want to do it himself, even if he always says he’s the best looking of us all.”

“Now, now. I’m not. Promise Haohao.” He cracked a smile. Jun should’ve known that Minghao would be on to him by now. Living together and being besties meant he knew Jun like no one else. Now it was backfiring on him. Jun didn’t want to go deliver pizzas, especially to a certain address. Granted the person who ordered wasn’t him, but he lived there. Jun wanted to avoid Wonwoo for a few more weeks since that last debacle of the Macarena dancing.

He looked at him suspiciously, “You’d think you’d jump at the chance to go deliver these pizzas so you can toot your own horn. Why are you hesitating?”

Vernon had been looking back and forth between the two of them, as it was always interesting to watch how the train wreck would finish.

“Haohao I’m not hesitating,” Jun said trying to hide the nervous tone out of his voice.

But Minghao heard the slight strain on his words. He snapped at Jun, “I told you not to call me Haohao.” Narrowing his eyes, he asked, “Is it because one of the customers?”

Jun flinched slightly.

Minghao smirked. “Is it Wonwoo?”

Vernon gasped. Vernon had been so curious as to who could cause Jun to lose his cool that he asked Joshua to check the orders for the name of the customer who requested the sexy Macarena dancing. Joshua broke down in a fit of giggles as he brought the order back up once again showing Vernon. Both him and Minghao gasped at first then laughed, pointing at the screen. Working together on the same shifts meant that they knew what was up with Jun and Wonwoo. The two danced around each other, clearing crushing on the other person yet they did nothing. So for Wonwoo to apparently request that and for Jun to get sent was a miracle. What Vernon didn’t know though was that Joshua had pushed Jun out the door once he saw the request saying there was nothing on this world that would make him do it. Joshua though hadn’t shown Jun who ordered the pizza knowing that if Jun did, he’d throw a big hissy fit trying to get out of it.

Jun pulled a face, nodding reluctantly. “Mingyu ordered it but they live together after all.”

Minghao laughed loudly, Vernon had the decency to laugh a little quieter sparing Jun some pain.

That moment Joshua walked in from his break. “What’s up?”

Jun’s face lit up. Automatically Joshua took a few steps back. “Vernon, what’s going on?”

“Jun says we got some orders which you should be working on Minghao. Their requests though.”

Joshua nodded slowly, “What sort of request is it?” Whatever the request it was something that wasn’t going to go well for Joshua considering the way Jun looked at him like he won the lottery.

“For our cutest delivery boy,” Jun said excitedly. Minghao could be heard in the kitchen snickering. He knew what Jun was thinking of. “And I’m looking at him!”

“Excuse me?!” Joshua eyes bugged out. He barely had any idea what was going on but he didn’t like what was being thrown about right now. “Vernon?!”

“We have two orders that just came in. They all requested the same thing. For our cutest delivery boy to deliver their pizzas,” Vernon explained. He was a ok with not having to be the one to deliver them. Him and Joshua were bros, bros from another mother even, but in this case he’d throw him under the bus.

“And why is it me?” Joshua backed up so much he felt his hands pushing against the wall. He turned to the kitchen, “Haohao help me out here.”

Minghao made a dissenting noise. “Sorry hyung. You’re very cute. It’ll be fine.”

“Hey,” Jun said giving them both an offended look. “Why does Joshua get to call you Haohao?”

“He doesn’t mean it to be a bad thing. It’s his pet name for me,” Minghao said with an evil smirk on his face. One that didn’t sit well on his cute face but they all knew just how savage Minghao could be.

Jun huffed. “I don’t either you know!”

“Well you say in a tone that I don’t like so there,” he blew a raspberry at Jun and went back to making those pizzas.

Jun turned back to Joshua. “In any case you’re our cutest delivery boy Joshua hyung. So better get ready.”

“What about Vernon? Or you?!” Joshua protested. Both of them were very good looking in their own right. Even Minghao was cute. Which was odd if he thought about it now? About how everyone who worked here was rather good looking. He didn’t know if it was a coincidence or something the owner did on purpose. But back to the matter at hand before he was unknowingly pushed into doing it.  

“For one Vernon doesn’t have his license yet and Minghao can’t navigate in the night very well, leaving you and me,” Jun pointed out.

“So let’s have you do it,” Joshua said feeling the sense of urgency creep up on him.

Vernon popped up from behind Jun, watching this whole thing go down smiling. Because as close as him and Joshua were, he still took pleasure watching him freak out occasionally. “It’s because one of the addresses that requested it is Wonwoo’s address and he still wants to avoid it after the last time.”

Joshua glared at Jun. “Seriously? You’ll live. Go.”

“No! You owe me hyung for taking on that silly request for you. It’s time to return the favor.”

“I’m your hyung so shouldn’t be doing this for me,” Joshua said accusingly.

“You’re the hyung shouldn’t you be giving into the dongsaeng for a bit.”

“I don’t always have too,” Joshua said. He gave in plenty of times when he could’ve exerted his hyung status over them. He barely bothered his American culture still strongly ingrained in him.

Jun looked down, ears tipped red and the tops of his cheekbones pink. “Please. I don’t think I’m ready to see him yet.”

Minghao popped out of the kitchen with the pizzas in hand. “Well the orders are done so someone better go.”

He let out a massive sigh and pushed away from the wall. “Just this once Jun. The next time Wonwoo orders you’re going.”

Jun nodded. Joshua knew that despite his declarations of how handsome he was and how overall he was a great person, Jun at the end of the day was insecure at times. Especially when it mattered.

He grabbed the pizzas stuffing them into the insulated bag, taking the moped keys off the nail and the helmet off the rack. “I’ll be back.” He gave Jun a look, “And we will talk about the Wonwoo thing, you hear me?”

“Yeah ok,” he croaked.

Joshua strapped the bag in place and jammed the helmet on clipping the strap. Moving the moped out of its space he sat on the seat starting it before signaling to get on the street. As he heard the GPS tell him where he to go he felt like it was rather familiar. When he parked taking the keys out, he looked up at the building noticing that it was the apartment complex that was only a few buildings away from his.

He got off and rang the apartment number. “Hello this is Very Nice Pizza with an order for a Kim Mingyu.”

“Oh you’re here already! Let me buzz you in.”

The guy on the intercom sounded way too excited over pizza. Joshua couldn’t help but think that maybe this Mingyu guy was the one who put in that request last time for Wonwoo’s birthday and he put in the cutest delivery boy one for his roommate as well. But unfortunately Jun didn’t have the balls to come and see Wonwoo again. So they were stuck with Joshua.

He walked up the stairs once the door buzzed and he got in. Checking once more at the apartment number, he pressed the doorbell for 317. He heard some minor rampaging sounds, loud enough that he stepped back in case they pushed the door open too hard.

A tall, tanned guy opened the door. “Oh, you’re not Jun.” The way he said it clearly showed how disappointed he was and really did push Joshua towards the idea that this guy really did put in the requests for Jun and Wonwoo to meet.

Joshua smiled, even if he rather not. “No, Jun was too busy. So I’m here instead. An order of a large Korean special combo, and one large Meat special. It’ll be 32000 won.”

The guy yelled back into the apartment, “You can come out Wonwoo! It’s not Jun!” He turned back to Joshua, “Although you’re really cute.” He leaned against the door, looking down at him. “They did send the cutest delivery boy. Too bad for Wonwoo since Jun isn’t here, but lucky me.”

Joshua smiled even wider; he wanted to grimace so bad. This man child was absolutely ridiculous and Joshua was pretty sure that he was older than him too. Yet here he was flirting with Joshua like his life depended on it. The amount of sleaze that he oozed made Joshua want to wash himself. Sure others would find it cute and endearing but Joshua got pushed into this delivery run and he wasn’t having any of it. Not even the flash of what looked like tiny sharp canine teeth would sway him, no matter how cute and puppy like it made the other guy look. “Excuse me sir but I do have some other pizzas to deliver. So 32000 won for your order.”

“The name is Mingyu. Let me get my wallet.” Mingyu went back in to get his money, which he honestly should’ve done beforehand.

What if Jun had more orders? This guy was just ugh, Joshua thought.

He came with a stack of bills. “Here keep the change,” he said as he made sure to slide it into Joshua’s hands, holding on for a bit, feeling up his free hand.

Joshua smiled. “Thank you for purchase. We hope you order with Very Nice Pizza again.” With that he hightailed it out of there stuffing the money into the designated pouch before sliding in his coat. Taking out his phone he noticed that the next delivery happened to be in his building. He drove the meager few meters down and parked, leaving the helmet in the storage compartment. Sliding his card to get in, he stopped at the intercom and buzzed the apartment.

“Hello this is Very Nice Pizza with an order for Lee Jihoon. I have an order of one large fishcake pizza and one large plain cheese pizza.” The funny thing is looking down at the apartment number, Joshua lived on the same floor yet he doesn’t remember ever meeting this person. He shrugged his shoulders waiting for a response.

“Ah yea. Ok. Come right on up.”

The voice sounded fairly serious for a person who had childish tastes. He got into the elevator, smirking at the irony that he punched in his own floor number. But then again maybe he ordered with a friend who had childish tastes. Their pizzas were rather large and hefty in terms of toppings. None of this was really any of Joshua’s business but sometimes they liked to come up with funny backstories about requests and why the customer chose what they chose.

Ringing on the doorbell he waited for Lee Jihoon to open the door, take the pizzas out of hand, and pay him so he could high tail back to the store and yell at his friends some. Not to mention talk to Jun about his large crush on one of their loyal customers Wonwoo.

Hearing the door open he let out the same spiel that they had to say, “Hello this is Joshua your delivery man, I have your order from Very Nice Pizza for a Lee Jihoon.” He looked down, way down, in surprise. The man(?) who ordered was on the shorter side and sported a rather colorful hair color of pink. It, dare he say it, looked cute on him. His serious demeanor didn’t match the odd request.

“Perfect,” he said, grabbing his card out of his wallet. As the shorter man handed it over, he looked up at Joshua and stopped. Joshua almost took a step back at how wide the other man’s eyes were.

“Umm that’ll be 28000 won,” Joshua let out, hiding how weirded out he was at that moment. He had absolutely no idea why the guy was looking at him like that, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, and was that a slight flush to his cheeks. He didn’t mention the odd request, unless it was another case of a friend requesting.

Stuttering slightly, “I’ll be right back…my friend promised he’d pay.” He slammed the door on Joshua, leaving him ridiculously confused. He stood there for a few minutes before the door opened to reveal a guy with sharp eyes and a silly ass smile on his face.

“Ah so how much was it again?” He asked with a knowing grin as he looked Joshua up and down, confirming that it was him who requested the cutest delivery boy thing.

“28000 won,” Joshua said voice lilting in confusion. Whatever just happened was weird and he was just going to forget about it. Like he was going to forget about this guy’s wandering eyes.

The guy handed over his card and Joshua handed over the pizzas and proceeded to swipe and finish the transaction. As he handed back the card a water bottle was pressed into his hand. “Here something in case you get thirsty,” the guy winked at Joshua, further making this delivery weirder than it already was.

“Thank you,” Joshua replied back hesitantly. “Please do order with us again.” With that he hightailed it out of there, getting back onto the motorbike.

* * *

 

Reaching the store, he parked the bike and took off the helmet to ruffle his hair. Luckily it wasn’t sweaty considering the minor distance and it was only two deliveries. Joshua swung his leg off the bike, ready to get off until the door opened with a happy looking Vernon.

“Josh! Perfect. We had two orders come in. Deliveries!” Vernon said excitedly, face in a rather benign smile, if people didn’t know him better. No, the smile was evil.

Part of him wanted to get back on the motorbike and just drive away, but he was still on the clock. “And?”

“Well since you’re still on the bike we decided you should go!”

Eyeing him suspiciously, “Is that the only reason?” Joshua only trusted him as far as he could throw him, which even if it was decently far, he still didn’t trust him at this moment.

“Yea. Promise hyung. Oh look Minghao’s done.” He grabbed the pizza boxes and shoved them Joshua’s way.

Joshua let out a sigh and grabbed them, sticking them in the heater. “I’ll be back.” He looked at Jun, narrowing his eyes, “We’re going to talk about the Wonwoo thing.”

Jun nodded reluctantly. And Minghao, precious Minghao was giving him that grin that made the others whisper savage.

“I’ll be off then,” he said nervously. He trusted these guys enough to know they wouldn’t send him off to his death but sometimes…sometimes.

Joshua checked the GPS and started driving. He made good time, getting there in ten minutes. As luck would have it the two orders were in the same apartment building. Parking the bike, he checked the online order and immediately closed his eyes, letting out a huge sigh. Another one where the person asked for the cutest delivery boy. Swiping up to check the name he saw it was another guy, whose name was oddly familiar. Perhaps Joshua had a class with this guy before, or he had heard of him on campus. He sighed swinging his legs over the bike, leaving the helmet.

He rang the bell for a Yoon Jeonghan on the fifth floor.

Hearing a thin voice come out, “Yes?”

“Hello, this is Very Nice Pizza. I have your order of a large specialty pizza.”

“Perfect. Come right on up.”

Joshua heard the slight buzzing of the door and pushed in. Getting on the elevator he checked the other order and saw it was a few floors up from this guy. A name that didn’t ring a bell, but he rarely paid attention to the customers as he changed shifts each quarter. But freaking crap, another order with the same special request. What was up with these guys? Were they that hard up for a pretty face? Sighing deeply, he rubbed his forehead. Well they’d have to settle for Joshua, since his loving dongsaengs pushed him out the door pizzas in hand.

Getting off the fifth floor he walked to the door that held yet another weird guy with a weird request. He rang the bell and waited. He heard a scramble much like he did at Wonwoo’s place, taking a step back he braced himself for anything out of the ordinary.

The door flew open with a familiar face and an unfamiliar one. Surprised he said, “Seungkwan?”

Both of the guys looked up, eyes wide and mouths open. The long haired one let out, “Oh damn. He is fucking cute.”

Joshua blushed, ignoring that comment.

Seungkwan, loud as ever, “Hyung?! I didn’t know you worked at Very Nice Pizza with Vernon.”

“We don’t always work the same shifts so that’s not surprising.” The long haired guy eyes roved Joshua from his face to his feet, making him want to take several steps back. It was honestly tiring getting what Vernon would say was an eye fuck. He always sighed when Vernon said that.

“Hyung? You know him Kwannie?” He smirked at Joshua, clearing liking what he was seeing. Joshua didn’t have the mental capacity for this at the moment. The guy was nice looking, bordering on the line of handsome and part pretty, with the hair bringing more of the pretty feel. He jutted his jaw out to Joshua, who noticed it was more square than pointy at first glance.

“Yes! This is Hong Joshua. We practice together sometimes in the club, when he bothers to show up.” He gave Joshua a small glare. It wasn’t like Joshua wasn’t busy with school, work and an internship. Sue him if he couldn’t make it all the time.

The long haired guy leaned against the door, flirtatious smile growing even wider. “Oh. I’m Yoon Jeonghan, Seungkwan’s closest hyung. Nice to meet you Joshua.” His tongue darted out, licking his lips. Which was honestly making Joshua uncomfortable. He had never been so blatantly hit on before, even if all the other guy did was look at Joshua like he wanted to eat him up.

He cleared his throat, ignoring the feeling of the blood rushing to his face. “Umm, it’s nice to meet you too. But I have another order to deliver so…”

Seungkwan snapped his fingers, “Oh right. How much?”

“15000 won.” Joshua itched to get away from this situation. He knew he was wearing the store uniform but in front of this Jeonghan guy he felt naked.

Nudging Jeonghan, Seungkwan said, “Pay him hyung. I was right so you have to pay.”

Jeonghan nodded. “Yea you were. I don’t mind either.” Looking at Joshua with a flirty smile, he grabbed his wallet and took out a few bills. “Seungkwan get me pen would you?”

He looked at Jeonghan oddly but nodded and grabbed a pen on the table in the hallway. As Jeonghan handed Joshua some bills, Joshua handed over the pizza. He opened the money pouch to get some change. Handing it over he noticed that Jeonghan now wielded a marker. Cautiously placing the bills on the open hand, he was jerked forward as Jeonghan grabbed him by the wrist. He slid Joshua’s shirt up a bit to start writing what looked like a number.

“Call me later. If you can’t that’s fine. I’ll just drop by next time to see you.” He said all of this with a smile on his face, and freaking crap Joshua was getting super tired of blushing. “You’re cute.” He reached with his free hand, caressing Joshua’s jaw. “Beautiful even.” Joshua shivered. Dear freaking hell what was this guy thinking. How in the world was he so forward and why was Joshua allowing this?

Pulling back away from this guy and Seungkwan’s large eyes. No doubt he was going to text Vernon all about this. “Thank you for ordering with Very Nice Pizza. We hope you order with us again.” With that he ran to the elevator. What was up with this night? Why did he have all the crazy flirty customers? Why did he even let that one touch him?

Punching the up button hard, he sighed in relief once it opened and he slid in. Joshua pushed the floor button and thank all the gods that this was his last one before he got to go off shift. He hoped it would be easier and less dangerous for his chastity than the last.

He rang the doorbell for his last order, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. “I have an order for Choi Seungcheol from Very Nice Pizza.”

The door opened after a few moments with a muscled man with long eyelashes popping his head out. “Oh,” he said quietly.

Joshua felt a migraine coming on.

“Well aren’t you a looker. An angel fallen from heaven.” Choi Seungcheol, he assumed, smirked at Joshua. Yet another flirty guy. Why?

“It’ll be 16000 won for your order.”

“I’ll be right back,” he gave Joshua a wink and Joshua really wanted to hide at the moment. Enough was enough. All the flirting was emotionally draining. He waited until the door was open again. The guy had his bills in hand and Joshua sang praises that there was no pen in sight. “Here we go,” handing the bills over.

Joshua maneuvered the pizza to him while digging around for change.

“Ah no need for change. Keep it.” He smiled as Joshua, looking at him like a hungry lion. “I slipped my number in there. Give me a call. I could rock your world.” Taking a look at Joshua’s slightly exposed wrist he added, “Better than Jeonghan could. He’s a lazy guy. I don’t think he could satisfy you. Not from experience but we’ve been friends for a while and he’s definitely got nothing on me.” He gave Joshua a little show flexing his biceps, which did look really nice but no.

At this Joshua took a step back. Dear lord these two were friends. “Thank you for ordering with Very Nice Pizza.” He said, voice straining from wanting to scream. “We hope you order with us again.” This time he ran for it, using his long legs to his advantage.

Joshua jumped on the motorbike and revved it driving back to the store like his life depended on it. Seeing the neon lights he breathed a sigh of relief as he parked the bike in the back. He walked into the store with heavy steps, putting the keys back on the hook.

“Never again,” he croaked out to Jun, Vernon and Minghao.

They looked at him.

“What happened?” Jun asked.

“You mean aside from getting hit on by literally almost all the customers?” He said, voice slightly hysterical. “As Vernon likes to say I pretty much got eye fucked by all of them and I’ve never felt so naked in my life and I’m wearing clothes and they’re rather plain.” Joshua took in a deep breath, ignoring Vernon’s wide eyes and Minghao’s open mouth. “I got felt up by another customer and he wrote his number on my arm too. I had the grace to meet his friend who told me he could rock my world better than the guy who felt me up. Who by the way is Seungkwan’s hyung?!”

“Shit,” Vernon breathed. Joshua cursed. Rarely did he ever curse. “Breathe bro. Breathe.”

Joshua took in a huge gulp of air, opening the bottle of water he got from the only slightly normal customer of the night. As he placed it on the counter, he saw the number written on the label. He moaned. “No. Not another one.”

“Not another what hyung?” Minghao asked, smile a little too innocent while Jun looked at him in surprise and mild sympathy.

“Another number. I got another freaking number.” Joshua grabbed the money pouch taking out the bills from his deliveries. Gently with two fingers he held out the paper slip from the last guy like it was a bomb. “Here’s one.” Tapping on the bottle, “Here’s another.” Shifting the other bills, he noticed another one from the very first delivery. It had a smiley face even on it. Moaning again, he said, “And another.”

“Ah don’t forget about that nice one on your wrist,” Jun pointed out.

Joshua shook his head. Biting his lip before he screamed, “Yea and this lovely one.” Showing them the full extent of the guy’s writing on him.

“So that’s four numbers in the night? One from each delivery?” Vernon questioned.

Joshua nodded, placing his head into his hands.

“Guess you could say Joshua’s pizzas bring all the boys to the yard.” He said snickering loudly.

Joshua groaned. “Vernon.” He had to make a joke using that horrid song from long ago. Instead of milkshakes it was pizzas. Damn it.

“Guess we don’t have to talk about Wonwoo now Jun hyung,” Minghao said, savage smile playing on his lips. “We can talk about what Joshua hyung is going to do with all these numbers.” Looking at the papers and the water bottle, he said, “From Mingyu, wow he’s a giant flirt, a Jihoon, that Jeonghan dude, and Seungcheol.” He looked down at Joshua who flopped on the table, “You were popular tonight hyung.”

“Joshua’s pretty looks worked their magic it seems. Got any good tips from them?”

Joshua just sat there and groaned.

 


	2. Meeting Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua crashes WonHui's date only to get roped into one himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented about making individual stories for each ship and I said no because I was busy. I'm still saying no but this little thing came about as a weird idea and because I didn't feel like writing any of my other stuff so yea. Don't expect anything else to be written.
> 
> Pairing: more WonHui, Jihan

 

* * *

After the last debacle of the cutest delivery boy requests things calmed down. Either those guys weren’t that interested or they asked when Joshua wasn’t working. He had cut down on shifts at the store thanks to the upswing of work at his internship, which the owner was very accommodating. Today he went to the store to use the employee discount. Walking into the store he said his hellos to his fellow coworkers.

“Hey, Joshua. Haven’t seen you in a while? Here to use the employee discount?” Minhyun asked, smile on his face.

“Of course,” Joshua said laughing. Looking around he asked, “Where’s Jun? I know he’s working today.”

“He’s clocking out now. Said something about meeting his boyfriend,” Minhyun answered arching his brow in a comical seductive manner. “You know? That guy he was dancing around for the longest time.”

Joshua mouth dropped open, moving close until he hit the counter, “No way. He didn’t tell me anything that little rat.” He huffed in irritation.

“Yea, well apparently after that little breakdown you had about those guys eye fucking you, Wonwoo came to apologize and somehow they asked each other out on a date.” Minhyun tapped his chin, “I think they’ve been dating for like three weeks at the most.”

Humming thoughtfully ignoring Minhyun’s comment on his minor hysterical moment, Joshua’s face took on a devious look, “You said he’s clocking out?” Seeing Minhyun nod in confirmation he said, “Looks like I’m date crashing today.”

Minhyun laughed, slapping the counter. “No need for that pizza today then?”

“Nope,” Joshua replied, popping the P, smirking. “Me crashing is payback for not telling me even if I was too busy to work here.”

 “You’re so much more evil than people give you credit for Joshua,” Minhyun laughed. “Jun is going to want to kill you,” he said.

“Too bad,” giving his older friend an arched brow, “And I have hidden depths,” he shrugged.  

Minhyun just kept laughing as Jun walked into the front.

“Oh hyung. What are you doing here?” Jun asked.

Joshua smiled that ever so sweet smile he always used to get his way. “I was going to get pizza but then I heard that you’re meeting a certain someone.” He made his smile even bigger. “Someone by the name of Wonwoo.”

Jun gulped loud enough for them to hear. In a slightly shaky voice, “Did you now?” Glancing at Minhyun before turning back to Joshua, “I am. But it’s going to be boring hyung. Nothing special.”

Pouting Joshua put a bit of whine into his voice, “But Jun, I missed hanging out with my dongsaeng. Isn’t it ok if I tag along? I mean haven’t you missed me?” He knew he was laying it on a bit thick but hey whatever got him an invination to the wonders of the WonHui relationship. Not to mention he really did want payback.

He kept looking at Jun with the saddest eyes he could muster and he could tell that Jun was breaking down. The tiny sweat drops and the slight nervous wringing of his hands, even the shaking of his leg. Jun always had a hard time saying no to anything remotely animal like and Joshua knew he resembled a cat; everyone said so.

“Ok. Sure. Why not.” Jun let out in a rush. “Let me text him and then we can go.”

Joshua smiled brightly at Jun. Hook line and sinker. Payback time. Minhyun, who had no grace whatsoever, kept laughing during the whole exchange, practically dying on the counter. “Perfect. I can’t wait to meet him."

* * *

Watching as Jun did a sort of fast walk/slow run towards Wonwoo, he smiled. It was cute. The two of them, or rather Jun grabbed Wonwoo’s hand, but the other man didn’t push it away or tear his hand out of Jun’s. Instead he intertwined it ever so gently, allowing Jun to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Ah sweet young love. Now for Joshua to embarrass the hell out of Jun.

“Jun,” keeping that sweet sweet smile on his face, “Introduce me to your boyfriend.” He knew Wonwoo by sight, the two of them even talking occasionally about books, but that was the extent of their friendship.

He cleared his throat, tightening his hold on Wonwoo’s hand. “This is Jeon Wonwoo. My boyfriend.”

Joshua smiled and nodded, holding out his hand for Wonwoo to shake. “So you two finally got together. When? How? You got to tell me all about it.” They had too. Minghao, Vernon, and him had bets running on when they would hook up. The fact that Jun didn’t tell Joshua meant that either Vernon and Minghao were also in the dark or he had won and they didn’t want to give up the money. “Ah silly me, let’s get inside first and then you two lovebirds can tell me.” He really laid it on thick right now.

Grabbing the door, he motioned for the two of them to enter first with him behind. He honestly just wanted to mess with Jun a little and then leave. So he should at least be more than his usual polite.

Wonwoo in his deep voice told the hostess, “Table for three please.”

She nodded leading the three of them into the café and seated them near the windows, laying down three menus. She left telling them their server would be with them shortly.

“So how did you two get together?” Joshua put his chin in between his hands and waited.

“After the last delivery I went to the store to apologize for,” clearing his throat a bit, “You know for the umm sexy Macarena dancing, and the ah flirting that Mingyu did.” Mumbling slightly, “I’m so sorry for that Joshua hyung. Mingyu is normally harmless but he’s an idiot so yea.”

Joshua watched as Jun tightened his hold on Wonwoo’s hand in comfort which was cute as heck. “You don’t have to call me hyung. You’re dating one of my cute dongsaeng’s now. You can just call me Joshua.” The taller guy was a giant softie. How cute. The two of them looked good together. “As long as _Mingyu_ doesn’t do that again I’ll be fine.”

“So I apologized and Jun said that he’d take the apology if I went out on a date with him and here we are.” He held Jun’s hand, softly caressing the skin.

Smiling at the pair, in his head Joshua fist pumped. He won the bet. Meaning Minghao and Vernon had to pay up. As he was about to congratulate them a familiar voice rang out.

“Hello, I’m your server for the day Jeonghan. What can I start you guys out with to drink? Water? Soda?”

In horror Joshua turned his head and saw the flirty, long haired, touchy guy from the debacle that had him in minor hysterics. As Jeonghan looked around the table Joshua flinched as he laid eyes on him. The smile that spread across Jeonghan’s face made him look practically ecstatic. The guy was in heaven and Joshua…Joshua didn’t know what to do.

“Oh hyung, you’re working today?” Wonwoo asked.

Fuck his life right now. Jun’s new boyfriend was friends with touchy feely eye fucking guy? No. Shit. He should leave. Like right now before things escalated and he was lost in the chaos.

He turned to Jun and Wonwoo making his excuses, “I just realized I had an important paper due tomorrow and that I haven’t even started yet. Sorry to tag along and leave like this.” Getting up from his seat, he felt an arm on his. He was almost too afraid to look at who grabbed him, but deep down in that pit of his stomach that was telling him run Joshua knew who it was.

Jun smiled, evilly. “Oh hyung, really? You’re always so on top of things. Being a bit of a procrastinator won’t hurt. It’s only lunch. It’ll be quick. My treat hyung.”

Fucking Jun. How dare he do this to Joshua. After he took care of him so well. This is what he got for trying to crash one date. Joshua looked quietly to the side, seeing Jeonghan smiling at him. That flirty smile is strong as ever and Joshua wanted to die at that moment.

“No, it’s all right. Jun right?” Jeonghan said. “Joshua’s meal is on me. After this I’m on my lunch break too.” If anything his smile got wider and Joshua despite the dread he felt, was a bit enchanted by it. It was nice looking if anything. “I’ll join you guys. It’ll be like a double date.”

Joshua felt blood rush to his ears. God why did these things happen to him. He was perfectly content with his single status. He used all his time for himself, and some time for his friends. He could work as long as he wanted, study as long as he wanted, watch anime, read, laze about. And no one would yell at him besides his mom, if she knew what he did.

He didn’t want or need a significant other. But the combination of Jun’s evil smile and Jeonghan’s full force happy smile, made him sit down reluctantly. He trapped himself here, by being too damn nice. Joshua slid the menu towards himself, and internally wrangled the voices telling him to run before touchy guy came back and started taking liberties with him. He reasoned with himself that they were out in public, in front of Wonwoo and Jun. Jeonghan couldn’t possibly be that free with his affections in public. Right?

* * *

Wrong. Well, ok not completely wrong. Jeonghan wasn’t as bold as he was the last time, but he wasn’t exactly keeping to himself either.  He would bend close to Joshua to apparently hear better, or see something better that Joshua pointed out on his phone. Or he would accidentally graze Joshua’s arm with his fingers to grab the napkins. Nothing as overt as running his fingers down Joshua’s jaw. But everything gave Joshua butterflies in his stomach and he couldn’t tell if it was in good way or a bad way.

“So hyung what were you so busy with that all of your shifts were changed or cancelled?” Jun asked. He finally dropped the evil smile seeing how Jeonghan was being all touchy with him. Joshua narrowed his eyes at him wondering what was Jun’s angle at first. Until he realized that perhaps he wanted Joshua to hook up with his new boyfriend’s hyung so they could all be big happy family.

Jun just wanted Joshua to get a lover so he would be slightly less stressed. Sex did wonders for a person he knew and he wanted Joshua to be less stressed. But no need to tell him that. It would make Joshua yell and throw a minor hissy fit.

“Internship work. School work. Volunteer work.” Joshua took a sip of his soda. “Work.”

Wonwoo, who finally let go of Jun’s hand, said, “That sounds so…sad.” His eyes opened wide, surprised that he said such a thing. Wonwoo apologized, “Oh my god. I didn’t mean—“

Joshua cut him off. “It’s fine. And yea it does. I was just really busy. And stressed. Things have calmed down now so it should be better.” Things always got super busy then super dead. Now was the super dead period. It was nice.

Once again brushing his fingers against Joshua’s on his way to grab his own cup, Jeonghan replied, “Well maybe you can find someone to date now. So they can help you relieve some of your _stress_.”

The way he emphasized stress made Joshua blush. He couldn’t believe that one word could sound so damn dirty.

Stuttering slightly, Joshua said, “I, I don’t think so.” This guy made him a blushing, stuttering mess and Joshua hated it. But clearly, given the wink Jeonghan just gave him, he liked how Joshua reacted. He looked away, feeling the blood rise to his face, as it got a little warm.

“Ah,” Jeonghan let out staring at the clock. “I got to get back to work. My lunch break is over. I’ll be back with the bill in a bit?” He asked.

Wonwoo nodded.

When Jeonghan left, Jun pounced on Joshua. “So hyung,” eyebrows raised, “You going to take him up on his offer. For the _stress_ relieving?” The smile on his face couldn’t be described as anything other than dirty.

“I barely know him.” Joshua shook his head. “How the hell am I supposed to get stress relief from a guy I don’t know.”

“Well I think he’d like to get to know you— “Jun got cut off by Jeonghan coming back.

“Here’s the bill Wonwoo.” Turning to Joshua, “And yours is taken care of Joshua, don’t worry,” he said winking.

Protesting Joshua said, “No. I can’t let you do that. I’ll take care of it. You don’t have too.”

Jeonghan shook his head. “I offered. I don’t go back on my word.”

“No, please let me pay you back.” Joshua didn’t want to be in this guy’s debt.

Snapping his fingers like he had a good idea in his head, Jeonghan said excitedly, “You can totally pay me back. With another date. Just the two of us.” He looked down at Joshua, with that butterfly inducing smile again.

Joshua taken aback couldn’t say anything but, “I….I….”

“Only one date. And after that,” shrugging, “It’s up to you. But please, if you want to pay me back.”

Joshua felt helpless. He didn’t want to be in this guy’s debt, but he wasn’t exactly hankering for another date either. But he hated owing people. “Just one date right?” He wanted to sigh.

“Of course. Just one. After that is up to you.” Jeonghan said, voice infused with happiness.

“Ok. One date.” He took out his phone, “Give me your number. I’ll text you.”

Jeonghan smirked. “You washed away my number from last time?”

Looking down at his phone, ignoring the blush forming yet again, “No duh. It was too weird.”

He took the phone, tapping in his number. “I’ll be looking forward to your texts.” Jeonghan walked away with Wonwoo’s card in this book, smiling widely.

“Oh Shua hyung,” Jun said. “You’re screwed. Metaphorically and if Jeonghan has his way, physically too.”

“Jun, just be quiet.” Joshua replied. He knew he was in for it, but he could handle it. Hopefully. He looked at the contact, seeing that Jeonghan added a nickname, angel. Joshua snorted. Angel? More like devil. He was going to make sure this devil didn’t get into his pants.


End file.
